A Tengu's Desire: Fall of the Geisha
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kokoro thought it was over the last time she met the demoness. But when she gets ambushed by Nyotengu and her servants, she will learn the meaning of good pleasure. Follows after "2 Sisters, 1 Demon"


**A Tengu's Desire: Fall of the Geisha**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Kokoro**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Welp...here is another installment of "A Tengu's Desire". It follows my other 3 installments, "A Tengu's Desire 1", Mike Powell's "A Tengu Desire: Fall of the Shrine Maiden and New Ninja" and my "2 Sisters, One Demon". So this one is after "2 Sisters, 1 Demon". So...if you are confused, just ask.**

 **A-anyways, enjoy the story~!**

Nyotengu stands by a train station with her arms crossed and sighs. Somehow, her wings disappeared while going into town and she has to live as a human for a while. Whatever the reason is, she just has to deal with it for the time being. Plus that, her lady penis disappeared as well, so that was disappointing. After she had her fun with Kokoro and Helena, she decided to rest for a while. But her penis disappeared the next day and she found it surprising that it only lasted for one day. She shrugs with a second sigh. Even though she had one day with her lady penis, she has no regrets. Doing it to two beautiful women was more than enough to satisfy her. As a woman, she would prefer to live as a real woman instead of having a penis. Sure it was fun and all, but still. Nyotengu can have fun with her extra part when she gets one any day.

She looks up and sees some people walk inside the train as it stops. Then, something catches her eye. A familiar girl with her blue school uniform and black thigh high socks boards the train as well. Nyotengu smirks as a plan forms in her mind. Luck is on her side once again. She will have some fun with the little geisha for a while until she is satisfied. So, she blends in with the passengers and successfully boards the train. The doors close and the train starts moving.

Kokoro lets out a soft sigh, exhausted from the school day. All there was is just reviewing for exams and studying. She has to do all of that, plus some training fir the next Dead or Alive tournament. Two things she has to focus on, yet she feels like it's a lot of work. She lets out a second sigh, wishing she hasn't got involved with marital arts in the first place.

Just then, she feels someone come close to her. In fact, a bit TOO close. She can also feel a hand touch her behind a bit. She gasps softly as she turns her head to see who is doing it. Her eyes widen to see a familiar raven haired woman, grinning at her.

"It's been a while...Kokoro-chan~" Nyotengu coos. "Remember me?"

Kokoro swallows hard. "Y-you're the one from before..."

"That's right, darling. And I want to have fun with you again." Nyotengu touches Kokoro's butt again, but her hand gets slapped away.

"Stop it!" Kokoro whispers loudly. "Wh-what's wrong with you!?"

Nyotengu ignores her as she wraps an arm around her waist and gropes one of her breasts. "Playing hard to get, are you~?"

Another woman to her right smirks as she steps in and gropes her other breast. The young geisha turns back and forth to see 2 other women taking a step closer towards her.

"Y-you too?" She stammers. She doesn't understand why these women want her body as well. She tries to get away, but both women grab her wrists to keep her in place. "W-wait...why...how...?" The young geisha is shocked to see 3 other women on this out of the blue.

Nyotengu leans closer to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry, darling. They're harmless. They must like your body, too." She lets go of Kokoro's chest to let the first two women to grope her breasts and the woman in front of her touch her wet panties.

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly and bites her lip to keep herself from moaning, let alone make any noise at all since there are so many people. But due to the women touching her body like that, she lets out a few soft moans here and there. Nyotengu can see an opening from behind, making this an opportunity for her to play with one part of her body, too. So the tengu reaches in and gropes Kokoro's behind, making the geisha moan more. Somehow, for some reason, Kokoro is not resisting to any of this. But why? She should be fighting back, but the women touching her body like this is making her unable to. The two woman kiss her on both sides of her cheeks and let go of her chest for a bit. Nyotengu takes a step forward, unbuttons her blazer and removes her bra. She tosses it aside with Kokoro gasping in shock.

The bra lands in front of a certain pink haired girl with a different school uniform. This gets Honoka's attention from her phone and raises an eyebrow.

"Strange..." she says to herself. "I wonder who's bra belongs to."

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly again, feeling embarrassed about this whole thing. She just wants to get out of here and fast, but Nyotengu keeps her grip on her arms and moves closer to whisper in her ear again.

"Ohhhh, you're not going anywhere, Kokoro-chan," she coos. "Like I said, I want to have some fun with you and your body. I don't want this to be over just yet."

Kokoro grits her teeth as the tengu gropes both of her exposed breasts. She did not sign up for this at all. All she wanted to do is just go home. But being stopped by a few perverted women and a tengu that is now human is just humiliating. Just when this day is getting more worse than this...

"You're so cute, Kokoro-chan~" she whispers as she kisses her on the cheek and then looks over at the 3 desperate women. "I would love to play with you some more but...these women are eager to do this again with you. So...will you let them? Please?"

Kokoro blushes heavily as she turns to the side. She would've refused this offer since this is insane, but due to the women having desperate looks on their faces, the geisha feels like she doesn't have a choice. She gives a small nod, making the 3 women brighten and step in to touch her body, with 2 women groping each breast, while the last one kneels down, removes her panties and licks her wet pussy. Nyotengu watches this pleasant scene with a grin while backing away a few steps and crossing her arms. Once they are done with their part, she will do the rest for them.

Kokoro tries hard not to moan loudly while the three women are doing their magic with her slender body. The groping continues with the woman at the bottom sucking, nipping and licking her pussy. She grits her teeth as she outs her hands on the woman's head to push her away, but her arms feel wobbly already, plus her legs are about to give in as well. She shuts her eyes tightly as the two women kiss both of her cheeks once more, making her blush a little. She shows no resistance whatsoever, even though she desperately wants to. But the pleasant touches these women are giving her are just too much for her to bare. And she about to reach her limit as a matter of fact. Her eyes remain shut as she grits her teeth, trying very hard not to let out her moans loudly. But the licking and groping continue and Kokoro is finally at her limit. She bites her lip as she moans, squirting out love juices all over the woman's face. All three of them let go and each have their share of licking off Kokoro's love juices. Nyotengu smiles and signals them to step aside as she thanks them. Now the real fun begins.

Kokoro looks up as the tengu walks behind her and pulls down her blazer, exposing her large breasts, having them jiggle at the movement.

"N-no...wait...please..." Kokoro stammers.

"It's okay..." Nyotengu whispers. "I'll take good care of you. Please, Kokoro-chan...may I?"

Kokoro bites her lip as she looks away again. Nyotengu is already getting started on groping her exposed breasts. She has no choice but to nod her head, making the older woman smile in satisfaction. She gives one of her breasts a good squeeze, plus using her fingers to pinch her nipple. Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly, taking in every touch Nyotengu is giving her. It was a little different than last time. Kokoro can tell by the way she is touching her. Nyotengu is being a bit more gentle to her. However...is she really being that gentle when she was rough with her and Helena last time? She can't think straight because of Nyotengu groping her like this...in front of all those people.

Just then...she can feel two fingers dig under her skirt...inside her womanhood. She gasps softly and is about to turn around when she feels Nyotengu's fingers start moving inside her.

"N-no way..." she tries to whisper. "Y-your fingers...are inside...m-my..."

"It's okay..." Nyotengu whispers to her. "It's alright, darling. You don't have to worry about a thing..."

Kokoro can feel her legs shaking again. This is too much for her already. She wants to get this over with so she can go home and forget about this whole thing. But...she cant. Nyotengu keeps on doing her magic with her fingers and hand groping her breast. Squeezing, kneading and pinching her nipple once more while moving her fingers inside her pussy. Kokoro shakes her head, shutting her eyes tightly, for she knows she is about to reach her limit. She tries and tries to not scream out in pleasure, but the feeling is just too good for her. Her mouth slowly opens and screams out in pleasure. She leans forward, panting in exhaustion. She would've expected it to be over, but Nyotengu is still groping and her fingers are still inside her pussy. She weakly looks up and squints at something in front of her. It may be her eyes deceiving her, but she can see a pink haired girl with a different school uniform staring at her in surprise. She's about a 5 feet away from her and she can see her between two people in front of her. Kokoro can't believe it. A girl she doesn't know is now watching her getting molested by Nyotengu. Honoka shakes her head roughly and makes a run for it towards the other side of the train.

Kokoro has had enough of this. She weakly raises her hand to grab Nyotengu by the arm, ready to throw her down. But another movement by her fingers makes her lose her grip and shut her eyes tightly. Nyotengu then walks her towards the other side of the train...where Honoka is standing! Kokoro looks up at the pinkette as Nyotengu continues to do her thing. The geisha feels so humiliated from just being watched by her. She closes her eyes and turns away, taking in every touch again and again. Honoka has both fists on her chest, feeling very sorry for this girl that is getting molested. Yet...why isn't she saying anything?

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, dear~?" Nyotengu purrs.

"Th-there's no way...ah...I would do that...hyah..haaah..." Kokoro replies.

"Aw, don't be shy. You weren't resisting this whole time, so you must be enjoying it, hm~?"

She pins Kokoro against the wall with a grin. Kokoro knows she is reaching her limit again and she is unable to hold back her moans. She can't believe she is letting this woman touch her like that, but...it just feels so good. Kokoro bites her lip to keep herself from screaming. However, she can't hold it back any longer. She arches her back, screaming out in pleasure.

 ****Later****

When the train stops at the station, Kokoro is on her knees, panting in exhaustion, not noticing Honoka running past her. When she regains her strength, she looks up to see Nyotengu stepping in front of her, grinning. Kokoro stands up, glares at her and then turns and walks away. She does not want to see that woman ever again. Nyotengu just stands there and smiles.

"You really are playing hard to get aren't you, dearie~?" She says to herself. "Well..I guess this is not enough for you, hm~?"

 ****Meanwhile****

Kokoro looks around and peeks behind a corner of a store to see if anyone is sneaking up behind her. If they are, she's definitely going to kick their butt. She double checks to see if the coast is clear and then sighs in relief.

"It's over..." she says as she turns around. "Why, though? Why did she have go come back?" In her mind, flashes of what Nyotengu did to her earlier appears. "Oh, no! Why did I think about this stuff!? This isn't like me at all!" She shakes her head roughly. "Come on, Kokoro! Get it together!"

Putting on a serious face, the geisha starts walking on the sidewalk. The streets are not very busy today, so she'll get home in no time. She starts to trot with a smile kn her face, looking forward to see her beloved Helena. However, her happiness is shoet lived when she turns a corner and stops abruptly at the sight of Nyotengu in a red Chinese dress, grinning. She turns her head to her right and a familiar ginger comes out from another corner, dressed in a French Maid outfit with thigh high fishnet stockings with garter straps and high heels.

"K-Kasumi-sempai..." Kokoro stammers. "Wh-what has she done to you!?" She starts to back away when two people grab both of her hands. She jolts up and looks to her right. "A-Ayane-san?" She tuns to her left to see a girl with brown hair tied into a pony-tail. "Wh-who are you?"

Both of them don't say a word as they just smile at her. Kokoro tries to struggle to get free, but she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders. She turns her head to see a taller girl with black hair tied in a pony-tail. Kokoro knows she has seen her somewhere. Momiji just puts on a gentle smile and shakes her head. Kokoro then looks back at Nyotengu, who nods at the three girls, signaling them to take her with. Kokoro walks with the girls, looking back and forth. Some people who are walking by stop and stares at the group. She blushes in embarrassment.

"They...they won't stop staring..." Kokoro says softly.

Nyotengu hears her and grins. "Not to worry, darling. We'll be out of here before you know it~"

Kokoro has no idea what she means by that, but she still follows the woman anyways. After a few more blocks, the 6 of them arrive at a hotel. Kokoro is afraid of what might come next, and she doesn't want to find out for sure. Still, Nyotengu beckons her girls to take Kokoro to their room.

 ****Later****

Nyotengu watches in satisfaction as her girls are enjoying playing with Kokoro's body. She is stripped from her uniform, but leaving only her thigh high socks. With Kokoro sitting up on a large bed, Kasumi and the other ninjas have room to do whatever they please. The ginger is kissing Kokoro passionately, Mai and Momiji fondling, licking and sucking on both of her large breasts and Ayane spreading her legs wide so she can lick and suck on her wet pussy. Everywhere the girls touch, Kokoro moans, even through the passionate kisses Kasumi is giving her.

"Mmmm...chu...haaah...S-Sempai...haaah...mmm...sn-snap out of it...mmm...please..." The geisha moans.

The ginger shakes her head and continues to kiss her. Mai, Momiji and Ayane continue doing their magic with their mouths and fingers. Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly from almost reaching her climax from the girls touching every sensitive part of her body. And then, shortly after, she cannot hold back anymore and parts ways with Kasumi's lips as she arches her back, screaming in pleasure and love juices squirt out from her pussy. As Kokoro pants in exhaustion, Nyotengu holds Kokoro's smart phone, scrolls through her contacts and enters a number.

Kokoro weakly lifts her head and notices the raven haired woman holding her phone. "W-wait...what are you doing...ah!" Ayane turns her over on her belly and raises up her butt a little for everyone to see. She and Kasumi move over towards her breasts and give them a good grope while Mai licks her butt hole and Momiji fondling and licking and sucking her pussy.

" _Kokoro_?" Helena says from the other line. Nyotengu put it on speaker for Kokoro to hear her. " _Kokoro, are you okay? Why haven't you called?"_

"O-Onee-sama...please...d-don't listen to this...haaahhh...aaahhh...no...not there!" Kokoro whimpers.

There is worry in Helena's voice. " _Kokoro? What's wrong? What's going on?"_

Nyotengu speaks into the phone. "It's been a while...Helena-sama."

 _"You...what have you done with my little sister?"_

"Let's just say...she's having too much fun," Nyotengu replies as she walks over towards the moaning Kokoro.

Her body is shaking from all the pleasure she is taking from the girls and already she climaxed once again. Nyotengu holds the phone in front of her face and Kokoro opens her eyes half way.

' _No way...I came...while Onee-sama was listening_...' Kokoro thinks. _'Worse than that...Kasumi-sempai and the others look brainwashed...I...I don't know what to do anymore...'_

Nyotengu pulls away and smiles at her servants. "Good work, my pets. You've done very well softening her up. Now then, you may go. I can take care of the rest."

"Yes, Nyo-sama," the four ninjas say in unison and they walk out of the room.

Nyotengu sets the phone down on the nightstand next to the bed, strips herself naked, climbs on the bed and turns Kokoro over so that she's on her back. She is still too weak to move a muscle, making this a perfect chance for the tengu to play with her body. She uses her left hand to dig her fingers inside her wet pussy while leaning over to suck and lick one of her breasts and nipples. Kokoro moans in pleasure, showing no resistance at all.

 _"Kokoro! Kokoro, are you there_!?" Helena yells.

The young geisha is unable to respond since Nyotengu is touching her sensitive areas and she is ready to climax again. She shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head roughly, trying hard to hold it in.

" _Kokoro_!?" Helena calls again.

The young raven haired girl grits her teeth, getting ready to climax when Nyotengu pulls her hand away, making Kokoro lift her head up and gasp in surprise. The tengu picks up the phone.

" _Kokoro! Kokoro_!?" Helena cries.

"Sorry, Helena-sama," Nyotengu says. "But your beloved Kokoro-chan belongs to me now." She reaches over and touches two fingers on Kokoro's forehead. A faint yellow glow appears on her fingers and passes on to Kokoro's head. The geisha's eyes widen for a bit, gasping softly, but her body soon relaxes and her mouth slowly curves into a smile with her eyes being hazy. Nyotengu tosses the phone next to Kokoro.

" _Kokoro! Please! Answer me_!" Helena begs.

Nyotengu leans toward her, caresses her cheek and kisses the young raven haired girl briefly, but passionately. She then backs away a little, spreads out the geisha's legs and starts to lick her pussy, making Kokoro whimper and moan.

"Haaaaah...aaahhhhh...ah...yes...right there...hooohhh..." Kokoro moans.

Nyotengu chuckles as she lifts her head a little. "Does it feel good, Kokoro-chan~?"

"Y-yes...it feels so good~!" The geisha replies.

"Hehe! I'm so glad~" The tengu continues the licking and sucking.

Kokoro puts her hands on Nyotengu's head, but the feeling of pleasure is so intense that she lets go and puts a hand on her forehead while shutting her eyes tightly, knowing that she's about to reach her climax soon.

 _"Kokoro...hang in there! Don't give up_!" Helena encourages her.

Nyotengu moves her tongue around in circles on her pussy and nibbles and sucks in it once again. Kokoro whimpers, whines and moans while moving her hand to touch her own breast to make it feel good even more. She wants more pleasure and she knows Nyotengu can't do it alone. She gropes and pinches her own nipple, moaning louder and breathing heavily with each touch. Then...she can't hold back any longer and arches her back while screaming out in pleasure. A flood of love juices squirt out and gets all over Nyotengu's face. As the raven haired woman stands up to scrape and lick all of it off, Kokoro lies there, panting heavily from climaxing hard. She weakly turns her head to see the tengu crawl on top of her and turn around, having her dripping pussy in front of Kokoro's face.

"Let's do this...Kokoro-chan~" she coos.

Kokoro nods as she takes both of Nyotengu's butt cheeks and lifts her head to lick her wet pussy while Nyotengu does the same. Both of them moan at the same time, just enjoying each other's touch. Kokoro cannot believe she's even doing this. It's like her body is moving on its own and there's nothing she can do to control herself. The pleasure is just too much for her and all she can think about is how she wants more of it. This continues on until both of them are about to reach their climax.

"Ahhhh...haaah...oh, Kokoro-chan...I-I'm about to cum! More! Give me more until I climax~!" Nyotengu moans.

"S-so am I!" Kokoro says. "Give me more as well...please~!"

The two keep on doing their thing until they reach their limit. Screaming each other's name, they arch their backs, squirting out love juices from both of their pussies. Kokoro pants heavily once again as Nyotengu manages to climb off of Kokoro and turn around. She picks one of her legs up, spreads it out and comes closer so that she closes gaps with her own pussy with Kokoro's.

"Kokoro-chan...let's finish this night with a bang...okay~?" Nyotengu says with a weak smile.

"Y-yes! Let's do it!" Kokoro nods with a smile.

Nyotengu reaches out her hand, grabbing Kokoro's shoulder, making them arms length apart and both of them start to move their hips. Nyotengu uses her other hand to grope Kokoro's breast and pinch her nipple a little. The geisha shuts her eyes tightly from the feeling, but still manages to continue moving her hips, rubbing her pussy against Nyotengu's. For Kokoro, even though this has been a horrible day for her, meeting Nyotengu again, getting ambushed by other women, then meeting Kasumi and the others and having them give her pleasure and then Nyotengu doing the rest, she still learned to experience pleasure. And this is fine. Kokoro looks up at the tengu and wraps her arms around her neck while still moving her hips, their pussies rubbing against each other.

"Ohhhh...haaah...aaaahhhh...feels...sooo goooood~!" Kokoro moans.

"Kokoro-chan...oh, Kokoro-chan...haaaaah...yes! Keep going! D-don't stop...haaaah~!" Nyotengu says, returning the embrace.

Kokoro shuts her eyes tightly once more, feeling the urge to climax right then and there. But she doesn't want this to be over just yet. She still wants more, so she manages to hold it back for a little longer. Both of their breasts jiggle at every movement of their hips and their breathing is ragged. Soon, both of them are about to reach their limit, so Kokoro holds onto Nyotengu for dear life.

"I...I-I'm about to cum...ohhhh...I'm gonna cum!" Kokoro moans.

"Then...l-let's cum...t-together, Kokoro-chan! Let's cum together!" Nyotengu says.

They move their hips faster and faster with cries of moaning and whimpering from Kokoro. It is then that they have reached their climax and both of thrm arch their backs, screaming out in pleasure. Kokoro collapses on Nyotengu's lap, panting heavily from this, plus some tears rolling down her eyes. She is so exhausted that she can't move a muscle, but Nyotengu still has some strength left to stroke Kokoro's hair to comfort her.

"Thank you...Kokoro-chan..." she whispers. "From this day on...you're my new pet." She leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, first things first: I would like to thank Major Mike for this idea for Nyotengu to have some...seduction power or something? I dunno. I felt that it makes sense for her to have that since it fits her personality.**

 **Another thing: yes. Honoka is kinda stupid there. But...you'll find out why soon.**

 **Lastly, long and detailed reviews please! No one liners or sentences. I'd really appreciate it if you all left longer reviews. It would help a lot. Thanks.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
